Truth and Justice
Truth and Justice is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-seventh case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and fifty-first case overall. It takes place in The United States appearing as the seventh and final case in the region. Plot As the GPA learned of an explosion on Air Force One, they raced to Washington, D.C where Air Force One had landed to find out what had happened and secure the scene. When the team arrived on the scene, the player and Riya discovered the body of President James Marsden, his body burned following the explosion while he was disembarking Air Force One. Nia autopsied the body and ascertained the explosion was concentrated to James' chest, confirming him as the intended victim. The pair hurriedly searched the crime scenes, labelling the victim's wife, First Lady Stephanie Marsden, U.S Ambassador Katherine Cline and the victim's bodyguard Tristan Wilson as suspects in the murder. Then, while Riya debriefed Connor on the crisis, she got a notification on her phone, revealing the press had got wind of the President's death. With the President's death public knowledge, riots and panic ensued on the streets. Connor then ordered that they wrap up the investigation efficiently, telling them that they had clearance to investigate the Oval Office. Inside the office, they found reason to suspect Vice President Annelyse Smythe, MI6 Chief Julie Trench and the team's own Chief, Connor Fawkes. It was also discovered that Stephanie was planning on divorcing James and that Katherine hated how James ran the country. As the pair recounted the investigation, an injured Tristan entered the plane, insisting that there had been a secondary explosion in the President's office. They raced to the office where they found documents burning and furniture destroyed. After searching the area, they discovered that Julie had planted a recording device in his office, that Annelyse was selling government secrets to the rival political party and that James wanted to hire Connor as a new presidential advisor following Adriana's incarceration. Finally, the team pieced the clues together, confronting Annelyse for the murder. Annelyse confessed to the crime, congratulating the pair on their handiwork. Before they could handcuff her, Annelyse laughed at them, shooting the light in the room and fleeing. Imran then told them that he'd spotted Annelyse running in the direction of the rooftop, prompting them to race after her. Up on the roof, Riya ordered Annelyse to step away from the edge. Annelyse then replied that they were the mastermind behind the drug operation, using the anarchist gang as their puppets. When asked why she wanted a hallucinogenic drug in circulation, Annelyse told them that the hallucinations were an unintended side effect of the drug, revealing the drug had a much greater purpose. She also told them they wanted the President dead and, after she placed a bomb inside James' pin and detonated it, leaked the news to the press to cause further panic. She also bombed James' office to destroy the evidence that James had put Annelyse under surveillance. Riya then demanded why Annelyse did all this and who "they" were, prompting her to respond that there was so much she didn't know. Annelyse then stepped closer to the edge of the building and told them to remember one thing: it's not the fall that kills you, but the landing. To the pair's horror, Annelyse then stepped off the edge and plummeted to her death below. The pair quickly taped off the scene and reconvened on the plane, where Connor told the team that finding out the truth behind the murder was their number one priority. Following Annelyse's suicide, Connor and the player raced to speak to Tristan and see if he knew anything about James placing Annelyse under surveillance. Tristan, who was smitten with Connor, directed them to the Oval Office where James kept all his documents. There, they found a folder on the surveillance operation on Annelyse and sent it to Anya. Anya revealed that Annelyse had been meeting associates at abandoned buildings, revealing her name had been attached to something known as The Zodiac. Upon hearing the word "Zodiac", Bradley revealed he'd heard the name before. Bradley confessed that a few years ago he went undercover in Cabo San Lucas to investigate a drug cartel headed by José Gutiérrez. While he was unable to uncover concrete evidence to José's crimes, he discovered José was linked to a secret society known as The Zodiac, which was made up of twelve members. Remembering Annelyse's words about a group being responsible for the crimes in the U.S, they put the clues together and realized Annelyse was a member of the Zodiac. Meanwhile, Stephanie requested the player and Riya's help in finding James' lucky cufflinks for his memorial, admitting that despite their differences, she wanted her husband to have a proper sendoff. After searching the garden and finding the cufflinks among a box of memories, they returned the items to Stephanie who thanked them. Later on at the President's memorial, attended by many world leaders, Stephanie declared that her husband was a shining beacon of hope who would be dearly missed. After the attendees said their tributes, the team reconvened on the plane to discuss the Zodiac. With the realization that the Zodiac were a massive threat, Connor and the team vowed to stop them, deciding to head to Cabo San Lucas to investigate José's connections to them. Elsewhere, at an unknown location in the world, members of the Zodiac sat round a table before a figure wearing a white coat entered. The figure then told the others that they had suffered a great loss with Annelyse's death, but insisted that they couldn't lose sight of the end goal. The figure then told them to raise their glasses to their fallen comrade, promising to fulfill their purpose and save the world... Summary Victim *'James Marsden' (killed by an explosion while disembarking Air Force One) Murder Weapon *'Explosive Pin' Killer *'Annelyse Smythe' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an explosives expert. *The suspect knows the American anthem. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an explosives expert. *The suspect knows the American anthem. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an explosives expert. *The suspect knows the American anthem. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an explosives expert. *The suspect knows the American anthem. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an explosives expert. *The suspect knows the American anthem. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an explosives expert. *The suspect knows the American anthem. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is an explosives expert. *The killer knows the American anthem. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer is aged over 50. *The killer wears a watch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rainy Runway. (Clues: Victim's Body, Satchel; New Suspect: Tristan Wilson) *Question Tristan Wilson on what happened. (New Crime Scene: White House Gardens) *Investigate White House Gardens. (Clues: Gardening Kit, Broken Pot) *Examine Gardening Kit. (Result: Presidential Diary) *Examine Presidential Diary. (Result: Meeting Recounts) *Analyze Meeting Accounts. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Katherine Cline) *Interrogate Katherine Cline about her meetings with the President. *Examine Broken Pot. (Result: Flower Pot) *Examine Flower Pot. (Result: Romantic Message; New Suspect: Stephanie Marsden) *Speak to Stephanie Marsden about her husband's death. *Examine Satchel. (Result: Bloody Paper) *Analyze Bloody Paper. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows the American anthem) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an explosives expert) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Oval Office. (Clues: Cigar Box, Clutter; New Suspect: Annelyse Smythe) *Examine Cigar Box. (Result: Calligraphy Words; New Suspect: Julie Trench) *Confront Julie Trench about the cigar box she gifted James. (Attribute: Julie is an explosives expert) *Examine Clutter. (Result: GPA Badge; New Suspect: Connor Fawkes) *Ask Connor Fawkes how his badge ended up in the President's office. (Attribute: Connor knows the American anthem) *Speak to Annelyse Smythe about James' murder. (Attribute: Annelyse knows the American anthem) *Investigate Air Force One Interior. (Clues: Faded Paper, Katherine's Purse, Broken Pieces) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Legal Document) *Analyze Legal Document. (06:00:00) *Confront Stephanie Marsden about her divorce. (Attribute: Stephanie is an explosives expert and knows the American anthem) *Examine Katherine's Purse. (Result: Checklist) *Confront Katherine Cline on making a checklist of "the President's biggest failures". (Attribute: Katherine is an explosives expert and knows the American anthem) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: President's Pin) *Analyze President's Pin. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer, Katherine uses hand sanitizer) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Tristan Wilson about the second explosion. (Attribute: Tristan is an explosives expert, knows the American anthem and uses hand sanitizer, Stephanie uses hand sanitizer; New Crime Scene: Bombed Office) *Investigate Bombed Office. (Clues: Broken Machine, Damaged Phone, Rubble) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Recording Device) *Analyze Recording Device. (04:00:00) *Confront Julie Trench about the recording device she planted in the oval office. (Attribute: Julie knows the American anthem and uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Damaged Phone. (Result: Burner Phone) *Analyze Burner Phone. (06:00:00) *Confront Annelyse Smythe about selling government secrets. (Attribute: Annelyse is an explosives expert and uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Rubble. (Result: Spreadsheet) *Speak to Connor Fawkes about James wanting to hire him as an advisor. (Attribute: Connor is an explosives expert) *Investigate Garden Arch. (Clues: Snapped Wood, Fountain Statuette) *Examine Snapped Wood. (Result: Pencil) *Analyze Pencil. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged over 50) *Examine Fountain Statuette. (Result: Beige Fibers) *Analyze Beige Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a watch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Divided We Fall (7/7). (No stars) Divided We Fall (7/7) *Ask Tristan Wilson about Annelyse's surveillance. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Bombed Office. (Clue: Cabinet) *Examine Cabinet. (Result: Torn Folder) *Examine Torn Folder. (Result: Folder) *Analyze Folder. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Bradley Bourne) *Ask Bradley Bourne what he knows about the Zodiac. (Reward: Burger) *See what Stephanie needs. *Investigate White House Gardens. (Clue: Box of Memories) *Examine Box of Memories. (Result: Lucky Cufflinks) *Analyze Lucky Cufflinks. (04:00:00) *Return the cufflinks to Stephanie. (Reward: Fancy Suit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:The United States (UnknownGamez)